Generally, a faucet for cool and hot water is controlled by a handle control valve assembly of a faucet. The handle control valve assembly of a faucet has a handle control valve body. An upper side and lower side of the body have respective stop rings for clamping the upper surface and lower surface of a basin. A decorating lower mask is engaged to the control valve at the top of the body. Then a screw is used to combine a handle seat and the control valve so that when the handle seat is rotated, the control valve is driven and thus the user can control the water flow.
In the installation of the handle control valve assembly of a faucet, the body passes through a predetermined position of the basin. Then a lower clamp stop is tightly screwed to a lower surface of a basin based on a width of the basin and the height is adjustable freely. Then a spanner is used to clamp the lower clamp stop so that the upper clamp stop at the upper side of the body will tighten the body to the basin and the body and the upper clamp stop will not rotate idly.
However the prior art faucet has the following disadvantages. In assembly, one hand must take a spanner to clamp the lower clamp stop and another hand rotates the upper clamp stop, while the space for installing the faucet is very finite. Thus the installation work is time consumed and tedious.